You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by Shawna Nodine
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends for a long time. Edward has loved her almost as long. He knows Bella doesn't feel the same, or does she? It all comes out on a night of celebration!


Hey guys this is something I just kind of thought up and I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review.

I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This<strong>

**EPOV**

Here I am a twenty seven year old man who just finished college and in love with my best friend. Bella Swan. She is everything I have ever wanted in a woman. Only a year shy of my age with long wavy mahogany hair and deep brown eyes that I get lost in.

We have known each other since the beginning, she was a freshman in college and I a sophomore. I would love to say it was love at first sight but really it wasn't it was a connection as friends and over the period of a year I fell in love.

Tonight we are celebrating my graduation at a local bar where we always come on Friday nights. So when we, or I should say Alice, decided to throw this get together their wasn't a question on where to go. Vic's is where we come.

Alice is my sister who is married to Jasper. They met in high school and married before college. Jasper is the brother of Rosalie, my brother Emmett's wife. Everyone has their happy ending, but me. The problem is Bella. She doesn't see me that way. And that hurts.

All of us except Bella had arrived at Vic's and retreated to our regular table. Alice told me Bella was running a bit late but on her way.

I know it's stupid to be in love with a woman who doesn't return those feelings but I have always hoped. When she dated Jacob her sophomore year it almost killed me. But she has been single for over a year now and some days I think she maybe could feel the same but just as quickly as those thoughts come to mind, she acts like she doesn't.

Everyone tells me she feels the same she just hasn't realized it yet. Yeah right.

"So Eddie how does it feel to be done?" Emmett asked taking a swig of his beer.

"Don't call me Eddie. And relieved." I sighed.

"Yeah well now you have a license to look at women's-OW! Rosie!" He rubbed the back of his head where my lovely sister in law just smacked him upside the head. Some would think he would just learn to shut up but I think its more of a foreplay for them.

"Emmett I'm not an OBGYN I am a regular doctor." I sighed.

"And he will be a damn good one." I physically tensed at the sound of the voice I have longed to hear everyday.

I whipped my head around and found the angel who has spoilt me. "Bella."

She smiled and gave me a hug whispering a congratulations. "So sorry I am late they kept us a little longer."

We all sat around talking and then a slow song came on. This place doesn't usually play country music but this song I have heard and it reminds me of my relationship with Bella.

Everyone got up to dance but me and Bella and I couldn't stand it anymore. "Bella would you dance with me?"

She grinned up at me. "Sure."

I took her hand and led her out on the dance floor. She put her arms around my neck while my hands went around her waist.

**You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This by Toby Keith**

_I got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through meMy heart skipped a beat in time_

I pulled my head away to look at Bella. She was looked up at me. Her eyes boring into mine own as if staring into my soul. In my eyes I tried to show her I loved her and I needed her to be mine.

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of ligh__t_

_It felt like electricity_

I laid my forehead down on hers not breaking the eye contact we had. She pulled me tighter so I tightened my hold on her.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

_They're all watchin' us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again_

I felt my eyes get watery as I saw a tear slip down Bella's eyes. I gently kissed them away.

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

_Girl you've never moved me quite_

_The way you moved me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know_

_I just wanted you to know_

"Tell me you feel this Edward." She whispered.

I could only nod.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_And We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

I could feel the eyes on us as we moved. My friends knew of my love for the woman in my arms. They knew how much it had taken its toll on me she didn't feel the same.

But maybe I was wrong, maybe she does.

_They're all watchin' us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again_

_Kiss me again_

As the song ended I went to pull away but Bella gripped me tighter. I looked at her and her face covered in tears. I cupped it trying to wipe them away.

Then all of the sudden her lips were on mine. I was so shocked I froze. The sob that came from my love's mouth startled me out of the stupor I had been in. She went to pull away and it was me this time that pulled her close and before she could ever blink my lips crashed into hers.

The melody our lips were creating almost made my knees buckle.

I pulled back. "Tell me you feel the same way I do, Bella. I couldn't take it if you didn't. I have loved you for years and-" I was cut off by her lips again. It was a simple kiss to tell me to shut up.

"Edward, I do love you. I have loved you for awhile now I just was scared. I didn't want to ruin what we had. But I am so tired of denying it. You are it for me Edward."

Her eyes got teary eyed again as did mine. Our little bubble was burst by clapping. We looked over at our friends. Rose and Alice were crying. Emmett and Jasper were clapping as was the entire place.

I looked back at my Bella. "I love you."

She grinned. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Reviews are loved!<p>

Hugs and love,

Shawna


End file.
